The Others
by Deerskin94
Summary: Kehidupan pernikahan Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol diuji dengan datangnya seorang namja bernama-Oh Sehun. Kesalahan semakin bertambah karena suatu kejadiaan yang tidak sengaja terjadi diantara kedua orang itu. Jalan apakah yang akan mereka pilih dalam hubungan mereka? Kesetiaan atau Godaan? (ChanBaek, SeBaek, HunHan, GS) RnR? Thaanks:)
1. Forewords

**_The Others_**

 _Cast :_  
 _Byun Baekhyun_  
 _Oh Sehun_  
 _Park Chanyeol_  
 _Xi Luhan_

 _Genre:  
Life, Romace, Hurt, Drama, Mature/?, Marriage Life_

 _a.n: genderswitch for Baekhyun and Luhan_

* * *

 _Forewords:_

Yeoja ini membuka matanya perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari dari luar jendela yang menyeruak masuk kedalam setiap bagian dari kamar bercatkan putih tulang ini. Masih dengan mata yang ia paksa untuk dibuka, yeoja ini mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat tidur yang kosong disebelahnya.

" _Dia sudah bangun"_

Pikir yeoja ini lalu menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan malas yeoja ini berjalan keluar dari kamar satu-satunya yang berada diapartemen yang sudah 'mereka' tempati selama 4 tahun ini. Tanpa pikir panjang arah yeoja ini langsung tertuju pada ruang makan yang sudah menyeruakan wangi roti bakar.

"Kau sudah bangun _baby_?"

Tanya namja dengan suara beratnya keluar dari dalam dapur sambil membawa dua piring lengkap berisikan roti bakar yang wanginya memang sangat mengundang penciuman di pagi hari itu.

Tanpa menjawab yeoja ini menyeringai kecil sambil mengangguk, rasa kantuk tentu masih menguasai dirinya. Namja itu berjalan menghampiri yeoja yang tengah siap duduk dibangkunya, lalu mengecup pipi yeoja itu dengan penuh sayang.

Namja yang bertanyapun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar melihat yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu terlihat sangatlah menggemaskan. Ia segera menaruh piring yang ia bawa didepan sang yeoja sementara setelahnya namja ini menempatkan diri untuk duduk diseberang yeoja yang masih berusaha melawan rasa kantuk didepannya.

"Gomawoyo Chanyeoliee~", Ucap yeoja mungil ini. Sang namja yang bernama Chanyeol tetap menjaga senyumannya yang memang terkadang terlihat begitu menyeramkan tetapi paras tampannya benar-benar sangat sempurna hingga tak mungkin orang-orang akan mengelaknya apalagi ditambah senyuman khas yang sedang ia berikan sekarang pada yeoja didepannya.

"Hari ini kau sangat cantik Byun Baekhyun"

Gumam Chanyeol, menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan diatas meja makan apartemen mereka. Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol, ia menghentikan kegiatan memakan roti bakarnya.

"Ya! _Cheesy_ " desis Baekhyun disela-sela kunyahannya, Chanyeol selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Baekhyun harus menahan rona merah dipipinya. Dan melihat reaksi dari yeoja didepannya Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dengan senyuman yang sangat manis terbentuk direlung pipi namja itu.

Entah mengapa pernikahan mereka memang sudah berjalan hampir 4 tahun tetapi Chanyeol selalu saja terpesona pada Baekhyun setiap harinya yang tidak lain adalah isteri yang sangat namja ini cintai. Dan begitupun sebaliknya, Baekhyun selalu saja merona dibuat Chanyeol tentu saja dengan hal-hal romantis yang namja itu lakukan untuknya. Hal ini membuat mereka berdua semakin hari jatuh cinta satu sama lain tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu _baby_ "

Ucap Chanyeol lagi membuat rona merah diwajah Baekhyun semakin terlihat lebih jelas. Chanyeol benar-benar tak kuasa untuk terus memberikan senyuman pada yeoja yang paling menggemaskan yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

Sekarang Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya berusaha untuk tidak melihat namja didepannya karena tentu saja itu akan membuat rona merah dipipinya semakin menjadi. Senyuman disudut bibir yeoja ini terbentuk dengan tulusnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol yang lebih tepatnya seperti pernyataan untuk yeoja ini.

"Ya, aku sangat tahu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.."

Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bahagia, Chanyeol begitu berharga untuknya. Yeoja ini begitu mencintai namja yang sekarang telah berada didepannya ini. Chanyeol yang merupakan cinta pertama dari Byun Baekhyun. Menjadi istri dari seseorang yang sangat kau cintai memang terasa seperti impian yang menjadi kenyataan tetapi inilah kenyatannya. Chanyeol juga mempunyai rasa yang sama pada Baekhyun semenjak mereka duduk dibangku SMA dulu tetapi karena terpisah mereka harus bertemu lagi saat tahun-tahun terakhir kuliah karena mereka berada di Universitas yang berbeda. Setelah hari kelulusan Chanyeol melamar yeoja yang ia sayangi itu, Baekhyun dan sampai sekarang hubungan mereka terasa sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu saat mereka memulai kasih mereka bersama di dalam apartemen ini.

* * *

" _Sehunie, ireona_ "

Suara pelan yeoja ini membuat namja yang mempunyai nama itu membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat sesosok wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang tersenyum padanya. Setiap pagi suara lembut itulah yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun jatuh cinta padanya setiap hari.

Sehun tersenyum lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sangat kaku sementara yeoja yang tadi membangunkannya itu beranjak menuju lemari untuk memilihkan baju yang tepat dipakai untuk suaminya hari ini.

"Hari ini kau ada _meeting_ penting, jadi aku harus memilihkan baju yang tepat untukmu" gumam yeoja ini pelan sambil berkacak pinggang didepan lemari yang telah terbuka menunjukkan beberapa setelan jas yang memang sudah sering Sehun gunakan untuk dipakai saat ke kantor.

Tanpa sepengetahuan yeoja yang sedang sibuk mencarikan setelan jas dilemari itu, Sehun bangun dari tempatnya tidur. Ia berjalan perlahan hingga sampai dibelakang yeojanya, lalu tanpa aba-aba melingkarkan tangan panjangnya dipinggang ramping yeoja itu.

"Aku tidak masalah memakai apapun asalkan kau menyukainya, Hannie~"

Luhan menghela napasnya, Sehun selalu saja pasrah dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Yeoja itu sengera membalikan badannya untuk melihat Sehun, sementara tangan namja itu masih tetap melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu.."

Sehun tak kuasa terkekeh melihat Luhan yang sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan yeoja didepannya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat namja ini memasrahkan apapun pada Luhan. Menurutnya apapun yang disukai oleh Luhan tentu saja menjadi kesukaannya juga.

"Kau harus mandi kalau tidak kau terlambat nanti" gumam Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu. Lalu setelahnya ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar mereka sementara Luhan masih sibuk memilih jas yang tepat untuk Sehun hari ini.

Ya, kedua pasangan ini telah tinggal bersama hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Setelah Luhan lulus dari Universitasnya dan memulai karir modelnya, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sampai nanti pernikahan akan mengesahkan hubungan mereka itu. Tentu saja, mereka sangat mencintai satu sama lain, hal ini yang pasti akan membuat kehidupan rumah tangga mereka kelak akan selalu harmonis nantinya.

Luhan sangat menyayangi Sehun, Sehunlah namja yang berhasil memikat hatinya selama masa kuliah mereka dulu. Dan Sehun pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama, namja ini benar-benar dibuat Luhan jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu sejak pertama kali bertemu di bangku kuliah mereka. Saat itu Sehun merupakan senior dari Luhan, yeoja itu tentu saja menjadi banyak perbincangan para senior lain karena ia seperti _goddess_ untuk para senior maupun yang seangkatan dengan Luhan, untuk itu sangatlah sulit mendapatkan Luhan tetapi usaha namja ini tidaklah sia-sia karena sekarang _goddess_ itu telah menjadi kekasihnya dan Sehun akan selalu menjaga hal yang sangat berharga untuknya ini.

* * *

Kau yakin pada dirimu sendiri kalau sekarang hidupmu sudah sangat bahagia hidup dengan orang yang paling kau cintai didunia ini, namun bagaimana jika kau menemukan seseorang yang membuat hatimu mulai merasa goyah dengan perasaanmu sendiri pada pasangan hidupmu?

Kau percaya kalau dirimu tidak akan melihat _namja_ lain selain pasangan hidupmu, tetapi _namja itu_ selalu membuatmu ingin selalu memperhatikan dan melihatnya setiap hari. Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila harus bertemu dengannya setiap hari ditempat kerja yang sama?

Kau mencoba untuk bersikap netral dan terus berpikir kalau kau hanya mencintai pasangan hidupmu sekarang, namun bagaimana jika _namja itu_ perlahan dapat menggoyahkan rasa cintamu pada pasanganmu hidupmu secara perlahan?

Akankah kau terpengaruh oleh keberadaan _namja itu_ yang masuk kekehidupanmu sekarang atau kau akan membuangnya jauh-jauh didalam kehidupanmu agar tidak menganggu pernikahan yang telah kau lalui selama hampir 3 tahun dengan pasangan hidupmu sekarang?

Jalan apa yang kau akan pilih?

Merubah persaanmu untuk _namja itu_? Atau

Menjaga kesetiaanmu pada pasangan hidupmu?

Inilah permasalahan besar yang dialami seorang Byun Baekhyun dalam masa hampir 3 tahun menjalani pernikahannya dengan Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 _Autor's Note:_

 _Sooooo, bagaimana forewords-nya? kekekeke_

 _Lagi into banget sama SeBaek, huwaaa mianhaeee :'3_

 _#tabokdirisendiribukannyalanjutffyanglainmalahbuatceritabaru-_-_

 _Pokonya enjoy aja yaa baca cerita baru ini hehehe moga kedepannya bisa lebih update cepet dan nggak ngaret lagi ;)_

 _Let's spread SeBaek love/? /buang author ke samudra atlantik/ tapi tetep kok disini HunHan sama ChanBaek, official pair_ _hohoho.  
_

 _Feel free to read my story and please enjoy it okay!_  
 _Hwaiting!_

 _-deerskin94_


	2. First Encounter

**The Others**

* * *

 ** _First Encounter_**

Yeoja ini membuka matanya perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari dari luar jendela yang menyeruak masuk kedalam setiap bagian dari kamar bercatkan putih tulang ini. Masih dengan mata yang ia paksa untuk dibuka, yeoja ini mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat tidur yang kosong disebelahnya.

" _Dia sudah bangun"_

Pikir yeoja ini lalu menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan malas yeoja ini berjalan keluar dari kamar satu-satunya yang berada diapartemen yang sudah 'mereka' tempati selama 4 tahun ini. Tanpa pikir panjang arah yeoja ini langsung tertuju pada ruang makan yang sudah menyeruakan wangi roti bakar.

"Kau sudah bangun _baby_?"

Tanya namja dengan suara beratnya keluar dari dalam dapur sambil membawa dua piring lengkap berisikan roti bakar yang wanginya memang sangat mengundang penciuman di pagi hari itu.

Tanpa menjawab yeoja ini menyeringai kecil sambil mengangguk, rasa kantuk tentu masih menguasai dirinya. Namja itu berjalan menghampiri yeoja yang tengah siap duduk dibangkunya, lalu mengecup pipi yeoja itu dengan penuh sayang.

Namja yang bertanyapun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar melihat yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu terlihat sangatlah menggemaskan. Ia segera menaruh piring yang ia bawa didepan sang yeoja sementara setelahnya namja ini menempatkan diri untuk duduk diseberang yeoja yang masih berusaha melawan rasa kantuk didepannya.

"Gomawoyo Chanyeoliee~", Ucap yeoja mungil ini. Sang namja yang bernama Chanyeol tetap menjaga senyumannya yang memang terkadang terlihat begitu menyeramkan tetapi paras tampannya benar-benar sangat sempurna hingga tak mungkin orang-orang akan mengelaknya apalagi ditambah senyuman khas yang sedang ia berikan sekarang pada yeoja didepannya.

"Hari ini kau sangat cantik Byun Baekhyun"

Gumam Chanyeol, menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan diatas meja makan apartemen mereka. Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol, ia menghentikan kegiatan memakan roti bakarnya.

"Ya! _Cheesy_ " desis Baekhyun disela-sela kunyahannya, Chanyeol selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Baekhyun harus menahan rona merah dipipinya. Dan melihat reaksi dari yeoja didepannya Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dengan senyuman yang sangat manis terbentuk direlung pipi namja itu.

Entah mengapa pernikahan mereka memang sudah berjalan hampir 4 tahun tetapi Chanyeol selalu saja terpesona pada Baekhyun setiap harinya yang tidak lain adalah isteri yang sangat namja ini cintai. Dan begitupun sebaliknya, Baekhyun selalu saja merona dibuat Chanyeol tentu saja dengan hal-hal romantis yang namja itu lakukan untuknya. Hal ini membuat mereka berdua semakin hari jatuh cinta satu sama lain tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu _baby_ "

Ucap Chanyeol lagi membuat rona merah diwajah Baekhyun semakin terlihat lebih jelas. Chanyeol benar-benar tak kuasa untuk terus memberikan senyuman pada yeoja yang paling menggemaskan yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

Sekarang Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya berusaha untuk tidak melihat namja didepannya karena tentu saja itu akan membuat rona merah dipipinya semakin menjadi. Senyuman disudut bibir yeoja ini terbentuk dengan tulusnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol yang lebih tepatnya seperti pernyataan untuk yeoja ini.

"Ya, aku sangat tahu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.."

Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bahagia, Chanyeol begitu berharga untuknya. Yeoja ini begitu mencintai namja yang sekarang telah berada didepannya ini. Chanyeol yang merupakan cinta pertama dari Byun Baekhyun. Menjadi istri dari seseorang yang sangat kau cintai memang terasa seperti impian yang menjadi kenyataan tetapi inilah kenyatannya. Chanyeol juga mempunyai rasa yang sama pada Baekhyun semenjak mereka duduk dibangku SMA dulu tetapi karena terpisah mereka harus bertemu lagi saat tahun-tahun terakhir kuliah karena mereka berada di Universitas yang berbeda. Setelah hari kelulusan Chanyeol melamar yeoja yang ia sayangi itu, Baekhyun dan sampai sekarang hubungan mereka terasa sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu saat mereka memulai kasih mereka bersama di dalam apartemen ini.

* * *

"Sehunie, _ireona_ "

Suara pelan yeoja ini membuat namja yang mempunyai nama itu membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat sesosok wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang tersenyum padanya. Setiap pagi suara lembut itulah yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun jatuh cinta padanya setiap hari.

Sehun tersenyum lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sangat kaku sementara yeoja yang tadi membangunkannya itu beranjak menuju lemari untuk memilihkan baju yang tepat dipakai untuk suaminya hari ini.

"Hari ini kau ada _meeting_ penting, jadi aku harus memilihkan baju yang tepat untukmu" gumam yeoja ini pelan sambil berkacak pinggang didepan lemari yang telah terbuka menunjukkan beberapa setelan jas yang memang sudah sering Sehun gunakan untuk dipakai saat ke kantor.

Tanpa sepengetahuan yeoja yang sedang sibuk mencarikan setelan jas dilemari itu, Sehun bangun dari tempatnya tidur. Ia berjalan perlahan hingga sampai dibelakang yeojanya, lalu tanpa aba-aba melingkarkan tangan panjangnya dipinggang ramping yeoja itu.

"Aku tidak masalah memakai apapun asalkan kau menyukainya, Hannie~"

Luhan menghela napasnya, Sehun selalu saja pasrah dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Yeoja itu sengera membalikan badannya untuk melihat Sehun, sementara tangan namja itu masih tetap melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu.."

Sehun tak kuasa terkekeh melihat Luhan yang sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan yeoja didepannya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat namja ini memasrahkan apapun pada Luhan. Menurutnya apapun yang disukai oleh Luhan tentu saja menjadi kesukaannya juga.

"Kau harus mandi kalau tidak kau terlambat nanti" gumam Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu. Lalu setelahnya ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar mereka sementara Luhan masih sibuk memilih jas yang tepat untuk Sehun hari ini.

Ya, kedua pasangan ini telah tinggal bersama hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Setelah Luhan lulus dari Universitasnya dan memulai karir modelnya, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sampai nanti pernikahan akan mengesahkan hubungan mereka itu. Tentu saja, mereka sangat mencintai satu sama lain, hal ini yang pasti akan membuat kehidupan rumah tangga mereka kelak akan selalu harmonis nantinya.

Luhan sangat menyayangi Sehun, Sehunlah namja yang berhasil memikat hatinya selama masa kuliah mereka dulu. Dan Sehun pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama, namja ini benar-benar dibuat Luhan jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu sejak pertama kali bertemu di bangku kuliah mereka. Saat itu Sehun merupakan senior dari Luhan, yeoja itu tentu saja menjadi banyak perbincangan para senior lain karena ia seperti _goddess_ untuk para senior maupun yang seangkatan dengan Luhan, untuk itu sangatlah sulit mendapatkan Luhan tetapi usaha namja ini tidaklah sia-sia karena sekarang _goddess_ itu telah menjadi kekasihnya dan Sehun akan selalu menjaga hal yang sangat berharga untuknya ini.

* * *

"Tuan Oh, seseorang dari bagian pemasaran yang baru telah datang dan menunggu di ruanganmu sekarang. Dia datang sekitar 15 menit yang lalu"

Ucap sekertaris itu sambil berjalan mengimbangi langkah besar Sehun, mendengar informasi itu Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Hari ini pekerjaan untuk projek barunya harus segera dimulai, ia harus bertemu dengan partner baru dari bagian pemasaran ini dan bekerja sama dengannya sampai projek yang akan berjalan ini selesai. Entah sampai kapan akan berjalan, tetapi Sehun berharap projek ini akan segera selesai agar ia tidak terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjannya dan bisa banyak mempunyai waktu luang untuk menemani Luhan seperti dulu.

Namja ini membenarkan ikatan dasi biru donker yang tadi dikaitkan oleh Luhan, ia mengambil beberapa berkas dari seketarisnya. Sementara sekertaris Sehun membukakan pintu untuk namja yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya membenarkan jas yang ia kenakan. Sehun pun masuk kedalam ruangannya sendiri karena sekertaris Kim menunggu diluar ruangan Sehun. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan orang yang telah menunggunya didalam, langkah Sehun langsung tertuju pada kursi dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sehun pelan, menaruk berkas yang ia bawa diatas meja kerjanya.

Orang yang menunggunya mengangguk, ia terlihat bosan karena Sehun terlambat sekitar 20 menit dari jam yang seharusnya mereka tentukan dari perjanjian kedua perusahaan mereka minggu kemarin.

"Kau terlambat Tuan Oh" gumam suara lembut yang agak nyaring itu, terdengar sangat jelas suara itu berasal dari kaum hawa.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pemilik suara itu, dan kedua manik mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Sang yeoja sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Sementara Sehun hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya melihat yeoja itu memang cukup merasa kebosanan akibat menunggu keterlambatan Sehun.

"Kau tau waktu sangat berarti?" gumam yeoja berbibir tipis itu.

"Maafkan aku, bisa kita mulai pembahasan kita untuk projek baru perusahaan kami?" jawab Sehun seadanya, ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan file-file yang harus ia selesaikan diatas mejanya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka terlambat dan pendesakkan?" gumam yeoja didepan Sehun lagi, membuat namja ini harus kesekian kalinya menatap yeoja itu.

"Baiklah.. Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang _miss_?"

Yeoja bersurai coklat pirang itu duduk dibangku tepat didepan meja kerja Sehun, ia menghela napasnya. Mengambil beberapa berkas ditasnya lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Kau hanya perlu berjanji padaku tidak akan terlambat lagi ataupun mendesakku karena aku sangat membenci hal itu Tuan Oh. Mari berkerja sama untuk projek ini nantinya"

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar keluhan panjang yeoja yang cukup menarik perhatian itu, ia dengan sangat sempurna memakai _eyeliner_ -nya hingga membuat tatapannya begitu tajam dan cukup terlihat seksi.

"Bukankah kita belum mengenal satu sama lain?"

Pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibir Sehun setelah mengecek penampilan yeoja didepannya. Sehun memang tidak terlalu perduli dengan partner kerjanya tetapi namja ini sangat mengedepankan kerapihan partnernya dan yeoja didepannya ini benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _pro_.

"Namaku Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu Tuan Oh"

* * *

Dengan malas namja yang cukup tinggi itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu apartemen mereka, terdengar suara tertawa khas seorang yeoja yang sudah sangat ia kenali selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Chanyeol merenggangkan dasi yang ia kenakan, membuka sepatunya asal dan melempar tas kerjanya di sofa tepat tempat Baekhyun duduk.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun kaget, ia menghentikan kegiatan menontonnya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut.

"Chanyeol _baby_?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namja itu hanya menaruh kedua tangannya dengan malas dileher Baekhyun, menatap yeoja didepannya dengan tatapan sayu yang Chanyeol miliki. Tentu saja ini semakin membuat Baekhyun bingung, yeoja ini memutar badannya untuk melihat Chanyeol lebih jelas bahkan ia mendudukan lututnya agar bisa berdiri sejajar dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mencium bibir yeoja itu dengan cukup lama. Ia menutup matanya, seakan membiarkan rasa lelahnya menguap dengan ciuman yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun ikut memejamkan matanya, merasakan ciuman bibir Chanyeol yang sangat lembut menyapu bibir tipisnya.

" _Baby_?"

Baekhyun mencoba membuat Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya lagi tetapi hasilnya teentu saja nihil, Chanyeol tidak menyuarakan suaranya sedikitpun. Dengan pelan Baekhyun mengusap surai silver milik Chanyeol, membuat namja itu menatapnya lagi lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali menautkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis yeoja itu.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak lama mencium Baekhyun. Namja itu segera melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasa Baekhyun mulai kehabisan napas karena ciuman yang sangat mendominasi dari Chanyeol, ia bahkan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk melepaskan bibirnya sesaat dari bibir Chanyeol untuk menghirup oksigen yang sudah mulai habis diparu-parunya.. Namja itu sedikit memaksanya dan hal tersebut merupakan hal yang tidak biasa bagi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana pertemuannya dengan partner barumu?" gumam Chanyeol, bibir mereka masih sangat dekat satu sama lain. Baekhyun tersenyum, walau sebenarnya ia ingin mengeluh tentang kerterlambatan Tuan Oh tetapi dengan segera ia mengurungkan niatnya melihat _mood_ Chanyeol yang sepertinya memang sedang tidak baik.

"Baik, baik saja.. Dia cukup mengerti dengan kemauanku berkerja sama dengannya" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol, lalu memeluk namja itu penuh sayang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeolie?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sekali lagi berusaha memastikannya. Namja yang ia peluk kembali terdiam, benar-benar tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak namja itu mengerti sendiri, ada sesuatu yang janggal membuat Chanyeol tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari yeoja yang berada dipelukannya tersebut.

"Aku harus segera membersihkan diriku, kau tidurlah besok pagi harus bertemu lagi dengan partner kerjamu kan?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkan Baekhyun, lalu menatap kedua manik mata milik Baekhyun. Setelah pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain, Chanyeol segera mendaratkan ciumannya dikening Baekhyun sebelum ia benar-benar melepaskan pelukan yeojanya itu.

Dahi Baekhyun semakin berkerut melihat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiran namjanya itu, dan yeoja ini yakin sekali pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

* * *

Namja ini telah keluar dari kamar mandi yang memang berada didalam apartemen kamar milik mereka itu. Dengan santai ia duduk ditepi tempat tidur sambil menggeringkan rambut basahnya lalu mengambil file-file kerja yang baru saja diberikan oleh partner kerjanya tadi di kantor. Entah mengapa ia merasa kerja partner barunya itu akan sangat baik untuk masa depan perusahaan miliknya ini.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan telah masuk kedalam kamar dan langsung menempatkan dirinya tidur disebelah Sehun membuat Sehun harus kembali menaruh file-file miliknya dan membalikan badannya untuk melihat Luhan.

"Hanie?"

"Hmm?"

Jawab yeoja itu sambil bergumam, Luhan sudah menutup kedua matanya. Sehun menaruh handuk yang dipakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya tadi dengan asal lalu berbaring disebelah Luhan.

"Kau mau langsung tidur?" tanya Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan.

Tanpa menjawab yeoja didalam dekapannya itu mengangguk sambil menguap, tentu saja yeoja ini merasa sangat kecewa dengan Sehun karena namja itu melewatkan makan malam denganya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sehun lagi menatap Luhan dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya" jawab Luhan malas, ia memakai selimut lalu membalikan badannya hingga membelakangi Sehun.

"Maafkan aku.." gumam Sehun pelan sambil mengecup bahu milik Luhan. Yeoja itu tidak menjawab.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sehun lagi kali ini lebih keras berbisik ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia memang cukup egois, Luhan sangat tidak suka bila Sehun harus berkerja sampai melewatkan makan malam dengannya apalagi saat Luhan sedang memasakkan makanan yang banyak untuk namja itu. Membayangkan makanan hasil masakannya dingin dan terbuang membuat Luhan semakin tak kuasa menahan rasa kesal dan kecewanya pada Sehun.

"Aku ingin tidur sekarang"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tertidur sampai kau memaafkanku" ancam Sehun pelan sambil tetap menciumi bahu Luhan. Sehun tidak hanya menciumnya, ia bahan mengigit pelan bahu milik Luhan lalu sesekali mendaratkan ciumannya cukup lama di bahu dan leher Luhan hingga membuat pipi yeoja itu merona merah.

"Yaa! Hentikan" Luhan segera membalikan badannya, tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan tatapan tajam milik Sehun. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain dalam jarak yang begitu dekat satu sama lain.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?" bisik Sehun pelan tepat dibibir Luhan.

Yeoja ini menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, membuat senyuman disudut bibir namja dingin itu merekah kecil.

"Dengan satu syarat, kau tidak akan melewatkan makan malam denganku lagi. _Arasseo_?" ancam Luhan sekarang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan seriusnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji"

Setelah kata itu terucap Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _pink_ milik Luhan, senyuman Sehun tidak pernah menghilang dari sudut bibirnya.

* * *

Pintu ruang milik Tuan Oh terbuka tepat jam 08:00 am. Membuat yeoja yang baru juga datang dan duduk itu tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang sangat cocok mengenakan setelan jasnya itu, ditambah raambut hitam yang ia _highlight_ sangat membuatnya terlihat seperti model pakaian formal. Seandainya ia belum menikah tentu yeoja ini akan terpikat dengan ketampanan namja dihadapannya sekarang tetapi hal itu tidaklah mungkin terjadi.

"Kau datang tepat waktu Tuan Oh" gumam yeoja ini.

Sehun hanya memberikan senyuman tipisnya lalu menempatkan diri untuk duduk dibelakang meja kerja miliknya "Aku tidak akan mengecewakan partner kerjaku"

Baekhyun menempatkan diri untuk duduk didepan meja kerja Sehun sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan. Sepertinya Sehun memang tipe orang yang tidak akan mengingkari janjinya.

"Kau sudah melihat proposal dan bagian-bagian aku mempresentasikannya?" tanya Baekhyun langsung pada inti pertemuan mereka hari ini.

"Aku sudah membacanya tetapi.. tidak sampai habis kau tahu banyak file lain yang harus kuperiksa dan tanpa kubaca sampai selesaipun bagian presentasi mu sepertinya menarik _miss_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ia pegang pada yeoja didepannya.

"Kurasa minggu depan kau harus mempersiapkan presentasinya pada _meeting_ yang akan datang" tambah Sehun lagi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, ini merupakan kegiatan yang cukup mudah baginya.

"Dan.. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dibenarkan dulu nanti. Aku ingin semuanya sempurna pada saat presentasi isi proposal ini, begitupun denganmu _miss_ , kau harus benar-benar menguasainya"

"Tadi kau sudah bilang 'ok' dengan isi proposal ini?" sekarang Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan pernyataan 'ok' milik namja dingin itu tadi.

"'Ok' dalam berarti aku memilih tema proposal ini tetapi banyak bagian-bagian yang memang harus disesuaikan lagi agar dapat diterima dipasaran nantinya, dan dapat lebih mudah kau presentasikan didepan para _inverstor_ "

" _As your wish boss_ " jawab Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia segera memilah-milah bagian proposal didepannya untuk direvisi ulang kembali.

"Thanks, _miss_ " gumam Sehun tersenyum simpul pada Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu terdiam melihat Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat _boss-_ nya itu tersenyum padanya.

Mereka berdua bekerja tanpa jeda sampai menyentuh waktu makan malam, dan kedua orang ini baru tersadar mereka sudah bekerja sampai larut malam. Untungnya sekertaris Sehun membawakan makanan keruangan ini jadi mereka tidak terlalu kelaparan terus berada diruangan yang mereka sedang tempati ini, dan sekertaris Sehun banyak membantu mengerjakan revisian mereka karena ya, itu memang merupakan tugas utamanya.

Baekhyun menguap pelan, sudut matanya mengeluarkan sedikit airmata. Membuat Sehun menghentikan pengecekkannya pada kertas ditangannya dan menatap Baekhyun. Namja ini baru tersadar dari beberapa orang yang membantu mengerjakan revisi, tersisalah dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Sehun masih tetap memandang yeoja itu, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat namun tetap terlihat malas untuk menjawab. Ia berharap Sehun akan mengakhiri pekerjaan yang sangat menyiksa matanya ini.

"Maaf, _miss_ dari 12 bab yang ada kita baru hampir menyentuh revisi untuk bab 5" gumam Sehun tanpa rasa bersalahnya, pandangannya teralih lagi pada kertas ditangannya. Tidak memperdulikan reaksi dari Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan datarnya itu mengenai tugas yang seharusnya mereka laksanakan.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, dan aku memiliki suami"

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan singkat Sehun membuat yeoja ini menatap namja yang sangat dingin didepannya dengan tak percaya. Sehun tidak mungkin tak tahu tugas seorang istri yang seharusnya memasakkan makan malam untuk suami tercintanya.

"Kau belum menikah?" tanya Baekhyun menyimpulkan presepsinya sendiri.

"Belum, ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, tentu saja Sehun tidak mengerti dengan kewajiban seorang istri pada suaminya yang harus membuatkan makan malam. Dari cara menjawab dan pertanyaan balik Sehun padanya terlihat jelas namja itu tidak terlalu perduli kewajiban seseorang saat mereka sudah berumah tangga.

"Sudah kuduga, aku tak menyangka kau belum menikah" sekarang Baekhyun memberikan komentar dengan gumamannya.

"Aku pun sama, kau terlihat seperti remaja yang baru lulus dari Universitas dan aku tidak menyangka kau sudah menikah" Sehun kembali menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya, pandangan merekapun saling bertemu satu sama lainnya. Lama-lama Baekhyunmelipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sengitnya, seakan menganggap namja didepannya itu adalah rival terbesar untuknya.

"Kau tahu aku sudah cukup umur, sudah hampir menikah 4 tahun _boss_ , dan tentu saja aku lebih tua darimu"

Sehun ikut melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya, menantang tatapan sengit dari Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin yang Sehun miliki. Namja ini benar-benar tak peduli dengan pembiacaan mereka saat ini, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah menyelesaikan proposal mereka secepat mungkin untuk dipresentasikan kelak.

" _Well_ , aku disini sebagai atasanmu _miss_ "

Mendengar pernyataan Sehun membuat Baekhyun mengalah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya diudara seperti memberikan tanda ' _'I'm give up boss'_ hal itu membuat Sehun menahan senyumannya. Ia tidak pernah berargumen panjang seperti ini dengan seseorang apalagi partner kerjanya. Karena biasanya mereka hanya menerima dan menyetujui setiap pernyataan yang namja ini berikan. Baekhyun merupakan orang yang berbeda dan Sehun mulai menyesuaikan keberadaan yeoja itu didekatnya.

* * *

Dengan lelah yeoja bertubuh ramping ini berjalan masuk ke dalam _lift_ apartemen yang mereka tempati itu. Setelah berada didalamnya, yeoja mungil ini menyender di dinding _lift_ dengan malas dan memijat-mijat kakinya sendiri. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan, jam sudah menunjukkan hampir larut malam sekarang sudah sekitar pukul 10pm dan Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membuatkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Ia mengigit bibirnya, menatap lampu _lift_ yang menunjukkan lantai hingga sampai pada lantai 8. Suara ' _ding_ ' terdengar setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka. Yeoja ini dengan pelan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar nomor 405, kamar apartemennya.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar yeoja ini tersenyum, ia ingin sekali langsung beertemu dengan kasur _king size_ empuknya. Baru saja ia mendorong pintunya pelan setelah memasukan _pin_ kamar mereka, pintu apartemen milik mereka itu terbuka lebar menampilkan sesosok namja tinggi dengan surai silvernya yang berantakan.

Namja itu mengenakan kaos oblongnya dan celana training, baju yang memang biasa digunakan namja itu untuk tidur dimalam hari. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, tak lupa ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolie?"

Baekhyun tersenyum memaksa, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol masih terbangun.

"Kau kemana saja?"

Tanya Chanyeol datar, Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya sendiri sebelum menjawab.

" _Mian_ , aku harus merevisi proposal yang kubuat untuk perusahaan baru ini.."

Sebelum Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Chanyeol, namja itu telah mendekap Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dengan erat. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dipelukan Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Aku khawatir denganmu, kau tidak biasanya pulang semalam ini, _baby_ "

"Maafkan aku.." gumam Baekhyun pelan didalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia membiarkan dirinya terbenam didada bidang milik Chanyeol. Namja itupun mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa aku harus mengajukan protes pada _boss-_ mu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol, yeoja ini menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum pada namja didepannya.

" _No, it's okay. Im fine with him_ "

Jawab Baekhyun masih dengan senyuman yang terulas disudut bibirnya, ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol pelan, dan namja itupun segera menggendong yeoja mungil ini menuju kamar mereka. Masih belum melepaskan ciuman hangat kedua bibir mereka.

" _I love you, Baby Baek_ " bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sebelum namja itu menaruh Baekhyun diatas kasur mereka. Entah mengapa rasa lelah menguap begitu saja saat Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol.

" _I love you more baby_ " jawab Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar sebelum merasakan ciuman Chanyeol telah beralih pada lehernya sekarang. Perlahan namja itu membuka kancing kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan sampai memperlihatkan bra berwarna putih tulang yang yeoja itu kenakan.

Chanyeol menciumi leher yeoja yang ditindihnya dengan lembut, menciuminya dari leher sampai dada yeoja itu membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menahan desahannya karena ciuman Chanyeol.

Perlahan lagi namja itu membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun, menampilkan bra yang dikenakan Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit. Udara dingin menyapu dada yeoja itu, membuat ia sedikit merinding dibuatnya. Chanyeol perlahan membuka kancing kemeja putih milik Baekhyun sambil menciumi leher yeoja itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk leher namja didepannya merasakan kehangatan dari bibir Chanyeol menyapu sekitar lehernya. Tangan Chanyeol sudah sampai dikancing terakhir kemeja yang dikenakan oleh yeoja dibawahnya.

Baru ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya lebih jauh, mendadak ponsel sang namjapun berdering dengan sangat keras hingga menggema dikamar milik mereka. Chanyeol segera berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan turun dari kasur untuk mencari ponselnya yang berdering.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam ditinggalkan diposisi itu, karena ditinggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja _mood_ yeoja ini langsung menghilang dan Baekhyun kembali mengancingkan kemeja yang sudah dibuka oleh Chanyeol. Walaupun Baekhyun sangat kesal dengan Chanyeol yang begitu saja meninggalkannya karena telepon mendadak tadi wajahnya masih memerah seperti tomat.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol pergi keluar kamar ia kembali menaruh ponselnya dengan asal diatas meja lampu tidur. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang telah menyelimuti dirinya, entah sejak kapan yeoja itu mengganti baju kerjanya dengan piyama tidurnya. Baekhyun terlihat tak berniat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya diatas kasur ini.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menempatkan dirinya tidur disamping Baekhyun. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan membenamkan dirinya dalam surai Baekhyun. Mencium aroma _strawberry_ yang yeoja itu gunakan untuk membersihkan rambutnya.

" _Baby_?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau melanjutkannya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat semburat rona merah diwajah Baekhyun kembali terlihat. Ia semakin menenggelamkan dirinya didalam selimut dan menggeleng pelan.

" _Shireo_.."

Chanyeol hanya menghela napasnya mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, iapun mengerti dan mengangguk-angguk pelan. Tak lupa Chanyeol memberikan ciuman kecil dipucuk kepala Baekhyun sebagai permintaan maaf pada isterinya.

" _Arasseo_ , _sleep tight baby_ " gumam Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang sangat seksi membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintai suara berat milik namja disampingnya. Senyuman terkulas disudut bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

" _Good night_ "

Setelah ucapan selamat malam yang ia berikan pada suaminya, Baekhyun langsung terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Pelukan Chanyeol tak pernah terlepas dari pinggangnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa benar-benar terjaga oleh kehangatan yang diberikan namja tercintanya itu. Baekhyun sangat menyukai saat seperti ini, saat Chanyeol memeluknya dan memberikan kehangatannya sampai pagi menyapa mereka keesokan harinya.

* * *

Setelah membersikan dirinya dengan air hangat namja ini beranjak menuju kamarnya yang masih gelap. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, yeoja itu sekarang tidak berada disampingnya. Luhan pergi ke Beijing tadi pagi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya, ya tentu saja karena pekerjaan yeojanya itu sebagai seorang model Sehun harus terbiasa dengan kegiatan luar negeri yang dilakukan yeojanya itu.

Kali ini Luhan cukup lama pergi ke Beijing, yeoja itu memiliki beberapa pemotretan disana dan selebihnya ia akan mengunjungi rumah orangtua dan neneknya. Sehun ingin sekali ikut bersama Luhan untuk bertemu dengan mertuanya itu tetapi tentu saja tidak mungkin dengan pekerjaannya yang di- _deadline_ dan harus selesai akhir minggu ini.

Namja ini hanya menghela napasnya pelan, ia merasa cukup kesepian tanpa Luhan. Sehun mencari proposal Baekhyun yang daritadi pagi mereka kerjakan berdua, ia membaca-bacanya lagi untuk meringankan pekerjaan mereka besok. Sehun sebenarnya mengerti Baekhyun harus pulang saat makan malam untuk memasakkan makan malam untuk suaminya tetapi entah mengapa Sehun ingin menahan lebih lama yeoja itu bersamanya karena baru kali itu Sehun merasa bisa beragumen dengan orang lain.

Ponsel namja ini berdering dengan cukup nyaring hingga menggema dikamar yang hanya berisikan namja ini didalamnya. Segera Sehun menaruh proposal Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan menukarnya dengan ponsel diatas kasur. Sekarang namja ini memegangi ponselnya lalu menyentuh layar ponsel miliknya untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

" _Sehunie.._ "

Mendengar suara yeoja yang sangat ia kenali, senyuman terkembang disudut pipi namja ini. Sehun sudah sangat mengenali siapa yeoja yang berbicara diujung telepon ini.

"Hmm? Kau merindukanku?" pertanyaan Sehun tidak langsung dijawab oleh yeoja yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu, hening sesaat sebelum Sehun kembali dapat mendengar suara yeoja yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan.

" _Biar kutebak, kau yang merindukanku kan?_ " suara Luhan terdengar sedikit meledek namun Sehun tak mempemasalahkannya karena yeoja itu sangat tahu tentang dirinya. Saat Sehun menanyakan suatu hal pada Luhan, yeoja itu pasti tahu pertanyaan itu sebenarnya yang Sehun rasakan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.. Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun helaan napaspun terdengar detik berikutnya Luhan menjawab dengan sangat berat hati " _Aku harus berada disini sekitar 2 minggu, lalu kau tahu kan itu karena aku akan mengunjugi keluargaku_ " jelas Luhan berusaha membuat Sehun mengerti.

Tanpa dijelaskan pun namja ini sangat mengerti maksud dari Luhan, Sehun tidak suka mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini dan namja ini adalah tipe namja yang fleksibel. Sehun tidak ingin terlalu mengekang Luhan agar terus mempunyai waktu bersamanya untuk itu Sehun membiarkan yeojanya itu bebas menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya atau keluarganya sendiri, menurut Sehun hal itu juga termasuk hal yang penting dalam menjalin hubungan yaitu, memberikan kebebasan, tidak terikat, dan kepercayaan.

"Baiklah, kuharap kau menikmati liburanmu di Beijing. Sampaikan salamku pada _grandma_ dan orangtuamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, _baby_ " Sehun berusaha menjawab dengan sebaik mungkin agar tidak membuat Luhan khawatir kalau namja ini sangat kesepian saat ini.

" _Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan lupakan makan malammu! Aku tidak akan memasak lagi kalau aku mendengar kau tidak makan malam atau siang dari sekertaris Kim_ " ancam Luhan. Mendengar yeoja itu mengancamnya, Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan lalu selanjutnya suara tawa juga terdengar dari yeojanya diujung telepon.

"Baiklah nyonya Oh, saya akan menuruti semua perintah anda" canda Sehun.

" _Hentikan hunnie, panggilan itu selalu membuat wajahku terasa sangat panas_ "

Sehun sekarang tertawa, Luhan memang tidak suka bila Sehun memanggilnya nyonya Oh karena menurut yeoja itu panggilan itu adalah impiannya suatu saat nanti jadi Luhan harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk dipanggil sebagai nyonya Oh kelak tetapi Sehun berpikir sebaliknya, justru Luhan harus terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu karena suatu saat nanti mereka akan berada disuatu marga yang sama. Senyuman masih terasa dibibir Sehun membayangkan saat itu terjadi.

" _Hun, aku harus segera menutup telepon aku akan meneleponmu nanti. I love you_ "

" _I love you more_ "

Jawab Sehun menutup telepon miliknya setelah Luhan memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Suasana hening kembali terasa dikamar milik namja ini, kehadiran Luhan disampingnya seperti mengisi seluruh hidupnya karena itu saat yeojanya tidak berada didekat namja ini Sehun merasa begitu kesepian.

Akhirnya namja inipun menaruh ponselnya dengan asal disampinyanya, tempat seharusnya Luhan tidur bersama dengannya. Lalu perlahan namja ini berusaha memejamkan matanya, mengusir perasaan kesepian yang sedang melanda dirinya dan menghilangkan perasaan itu dengan berusaha memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Setiap hari mereka mengerjakan revisian untuk pengerjaan proposal dari perusahaan ini sebelum proposal itu akan di presentasikan kepada para investor perusahaan lain yang menginvestasikan sahamnya pada _Halcyon company_ nantinya. Untuk itu mereka bekerja dengan sangat serius sampai akhir minggu ini, bahkan rasanya yeoja ini tidak memiliki waktu libur seharipun dalam satu minggu harinya.

Baekhyun akhirnya melupakan kelelahannya bila harus pulang sampai larut malam, karena semenjak kejadian Chanyeol menerima telepon, namja itu bisa pulang lebih larut malam darinya. Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk menanyakan alasan lebih pada Chanyeol karena namja itu memang akhir-akhir ini enggan untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun dan terlebih lagi Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu pulang larut malam. Jadi ia hanya berusaha mengerti Chanyeol memiliki kepentingan lain.

Untuk Sehun hal seperti ini merupakan hal yang tak asing baginya, ia hanya bisa memberikan kabar dari Luhan melalui telepon. Yeojanya itu masih akan pulang bulan depan, Sehun tentu saja merasa kesepian tapi kesepian itu cukup tertetup dengan kesibukannya mengerjakan revisian dari proposal mereka.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, pintu ruangan Sehun terbuka setelah diketuk beberapa kali.

" _Mr. Oh, Miss Park_.. rapat akan dilaksanakan besok. Para investor akan menunggu kalian diruang rapat utama nanti" ingat sekertaris itu, kedua orang ini hanya mengangguk mengerti. Untung saja revisian mereka sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal memberikan sentuhan terakhir saja pada proposal yang mereka miliki.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu presentasimu" gumam Sehun pada Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu tersenyum mantap, "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu _boss_.."

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 _Updated new chapter for another story._

 _Sorry, I am really sorry if my story didn`t turn out well.. Like seriously_

 _No caption needed more._

 _I'm just stressed out with this f*ckin semester._

 _feel free to read my story and enjoy it okay hehehe see ya in another time~_

 _-deerskin94_


	3. Second Encounter

**The Others**

* * *

 _ **Second Encounter**_

Tiba saatnya _D-Day meeting_ itu dilaksanakan untuk melakukan presentasi proposal yang mereka buat. Harapan mereka tentu saja banyak perusahaan yang akan tertarik untuk memberikan investasinya pada _Halcyon Company_.

Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah mengenakan pakain formal mereka dengan rapi, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan diikuti oleh sekertaris Sehun dibelakang mereka. Suara ketukan _heels_ diatas lantai keramikyang dikenakan Baekhyun dan sekertaris Sehun saling beradu satu sama lain, bergema dipengengaran ketiga orang ini.

Yeoja itu membenarkan _blazer-_ nya sekali-kali sambil menarik napasnya, menyesuaikan napasnya. Sehun yang melihat itu mengulas senyum disudut bibirnya melihat bawahannya begitu grogi. Sadar akan diperhatikan atasannya, Baekhyun menatap Sehun sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat _boss_?" tanya Baekhyun.

Senyuman disudut bibir Sehun semakin terlihat bentuknya, membuat yeoja ini terasa terpesona sesaat melihat senyuman _boss-_ nya itu. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh sekertaris Sehun, yeoja itu langsung merona sendiri melihat senyuman Sehun karena baru pertama kalinya sekertris Kim melihat _boss-_ nya tersenyum dan namja itu begitu tampan.

Yeoja didepan sekertaris Kim menyadari perubahan atmosfer dibelakangnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali fokus agar ia tak ikut terpesona pada Sehun seperti yeoja yang berada dibelakangnya.

Merekapun sampai diruang rapat. Mereka bertiga segera masuk kedalam ruangan. Sekertaris Kim mendahului Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk segera menempatkan diri ditempatnya dan menyambut para tamu investor perusahaan lain diruang rapat tersebut.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam dan menghelanya dengan sangat kuat. Mendadak Sehun menepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan lalu segera berjalan duluan mendahului Baekhyun, entah benar atau salah yeoja ini mendengar Sehun menyemangatinya seperti berkata ' _goodluck_ ' walau terdengar hanya seperti bisikkan.

Sekali lagi yeoja ini menarik napasnya dalam. Dengan percaya diri ia berjalan kedepan forum dari rapat ini, Baekhyun yakin kali ini presentasinya pasti akan berhasil karena itu ia mulai tegas dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan seperti hal biasa yang ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, selamat siang tuan-tuan.. Mari kita mulai rapat hari ini dengan presentasi dari presentator kami. Kami harap rapat hari ini berjalan sesuai dengan hal yang diinginkan kita semua" Sehun membuka rapat dengan nada bicaranya yang sangat professional namun tetap terdengar santai.

Semua orang yang berada diruang rapat ini mengangguk, lalu rapatpun dimulai dengan suara Baekhyun yang terdengar dari depan forum rapat. Senyuman terbaik selalu Baekhyun berikan dalam setiap penjelasannya, yeoja itu juga sangat menguasai bahan materi presentasi dari proposal yang dibagikan dan membuat para investor tersebut semakin tertarik mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun.

Sehun pun cukup kagum dengan kemampuan Baekhyun ini, yeoja itu sangat pandai membangun suasana saat rapat berlangsung hingga membuat pendengar dari presentasinya tidak cepat bosan akan penjelasannya. Ditambah lagi penampilan yeoja itu yang sangat percaya diri dan menarik menjadi nilai tambah lebih lagi untuk Baekhyun.

Tak diragukan lagi kemampuan yeoja itu dalam bidang ini, rekomendasi dari temannya sangatlah terjamin. Sehun bahkan tak menyesal mendapatkan _partner_ kerja seperti Baekhyun, ia ingin terus berkerja sama dengan yeoja itu. Namja tak akan melepas Baekhyun dari posisinya sekarang walau ada pertukaran lagi dengan presentator untuk bagian pemasaran lain, Sehun tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

* * *

Setelah rapat selesai, semua bawahan dari Sehun benar-benar terlihat lega dengan presentasi yang Baekhyun berikan. Bukan hanya lega, mereka juga sangat puas karena Baekhyun sangat _talkactive_ dalam memberikan penjelasannya.

Yeoja yang dimaksudpun cukup bangga dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia tak henti-hentinya mendapatkan pujian dari sesama rekan kerjanya. Entah mereka mengatakan 'kerja bagus', ' _awesome_ ', 'kau yang terbaik', atau sekadar menepuk bahu yeoja ini. Mengingatnya membuat senyuman bangga disudut bibir tipis Baekhyun tak pernah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Saat sedang berada dalam pikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun tidak begitu sadar kalau ada yang mengetuk pintu kaca ruangan kerja miliknya karena Baekhyun masih dalam posisi kagumnya pada diri sendiri. Ia duduk dibangku kerjanya sambil menopang tangan dikedua dadanya dan tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun, sekertaris Kim segera melaporkannya pada Sehun karena _boss-_ nya itu yang menyuruh yeoja ini untuk segera mengumpulkan para rekan kerja yang terlibat dalam proyek baru mereka. Mendengar laporan dari sekertaris Kim, Sehun langsung bertindak sendiri. Namja itu beranjak keruang kerja Baekhyun dan tanpa babibu membuka pintu kaca ruangan itu hingga membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya karena kaget. Yeoja itu lebih kaget lagi saat melihat Sehun sudah berjalan masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

"Kurasa pekerjaan kita sudah selesai _boss_ , aku akan segera pulang" ucap mengingatkan Baekhyun masih berada dibelakang meja kerjanya. Mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada peringatannya.

Sehun tetap berjalan sampai berada tepat didepan meja kerja milik Baekhyun. Namja itu menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja dan agak menurunkan sedikit badannya.

"Tidak ada satupun rekan kerjaku yang pulang setelah keberhasilan presentasi hari ini karena kita akan mengadakan pesta perayaan" gumam Sehun, walau namja itu berbicara dengan santai tetap saja sangat mengintimidasi Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun segera menyenderkan dirinya dibangku lalu memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Sehun selalu saja menahannya untuk pulang lebih cepat, mungkin Baekhyun harus terbiasa dengan perilaku atasannya ini.

"Baik, _boss_ "

Baekhyun memberikan senyuman memaksanya pada Sehun. Senyuman yang sangat membuat Baekhyun jengkel kembali terulas disudut bibir namja berparas dingin itu. Astaga, apa namja itu tak tahu senyumannya akan membuat siapa saja luluh karenanya? Dia bisa saja membuat setiap yeoja melemparkan dirinya sendiri pada namja itu.

Yeoja ini tidak pernah berhenti untuk menghela napasnya. Ia segera mengambil tas miliknya lalu menghampiri Sehun yang sudah menunggunya dipintu keluar ruangan mereka. Meja kerja didalam ruangan mereka sudah terlihat sepi, sepertinya semua sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing begitulah asumsi Baekhyun untuk sementara.

" _Boss_ , dimana yang lain? Bukannya kau bilang aka nada pesta perayaan?" tanya Baekhyun mulai penasaran dengan asumsinya. Yeoja ini melangkahkan kakinya hingga suara _hells_ yang ia kenakan agak menggema dilorong gedung _Halcyon Company_ ini.

"Mereka sudah pergi duluan. Aku yang menyuruh mereka" jawab Sehun yang berjalan duluan didepan Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku kesana bersamamu?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Sehun tak bisa membiarkan yang lain menunggu lama untuk membujuk ' _yeoja dengan penuh kearoganan_ ' ini jadi ia membiarkan para rekan bawahannya untuk segera menuju kerestoran yang mereka rencanakan. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menurut perintah dari Sehun, ia tetap mengikuti Sehun sampai sekarang yeoja ini telah berada didalam mobil mewah milik Oh Sehun. Mobilpun berjalan meninggalkan parkiran gedung dan segera menuju restoran tempat mereka mengadakan pesta perayaan. Baekhyun akan segera mengabari Chanyeol kalau ia tidak bisa pulang cepat nanti dan yeoja ini berharap Chanyeol akan memakluminya.

Tidak terasa perjalan dari kantor sampai restoran tempat perayaan pesta mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Mobil Sehun kembali terparkirkan diparkiran restoran itu, sepertinya restoran yang mereka tuju bukanlah restoran berkelas tinggi karena pasti akan ada acara minum masal setiap anggota dari rekan kerja mereka itu. Baekhyun sangat yakin karena itu merupakan tradisi orang Korea saat merayakan sesuatu.

"Masuklah duluan, aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat" perintah Sehun, namja itu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Mendengar perintah atasannya itu, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Sehun untuk segera masuk kedalam restoran tanpa menunggu Sehun atau melihat kepergiannya, yeoja ini berjalan masuk kedalam restiran dan langsung menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah duduk rapih dibangku mereka masing-masing. Terlihat sangat jelas meja yang berisikan teman-teman kantor dari Baekhyun. Yeoja ini berusaha memberikan senyuman seperti biasanya karena Baekhyun dikenal sebagai yeoja yang paling sangat _outgoing_ diruangan kantor mereka. Yeoja ini menempatkan dirinya disalah satu bangku kosong yang tersisa.

"Ini dia _ace_ kita untuk proyek kali ini, kau harus membuka pesta ini dengan meminum duluan" sambut salah satu teman lelaki diruangan kantor Baekhyun yang yeoja ini yakin bernama Jaehan.

Namja itu menyodorkan segelas soju pada Baekhyun dan yeoja inipun langsung menerimanya. Tersenyum pada namja yang memberikan minuman itu, Baekhyun menggengam erat gelas soju yang ia pegang lalu menatap cairan yang berada didalam gelas tersebut.

Yeoja ini kembali berharap, jika memang mereka harus mabuk-mabukan, tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya karena Baekhyun sangat kuat untuk urusan minum dan ketika dirinya sedang mabuk Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lalu ia akan lupa semua hal yang ia lakukan saat dalam kondisi mabuk, untuk itu Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun untuk minum lebih dari 2 gelas soju.

" _Cheers_ "

Semua saling mengangkat gelasnya dan segera meminum soju yang mereka pegang. Sebagian memang sudah hampir mabuk dengan soju, bahkan bukan hanya soju yang mereka minum alkohol yang biasa lebih memabukkan dari soju juga dihidangkan dalam pesta ini.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahannya setelah meminum soju tadi, ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kadar batas minumnya yang tidak akan mentolerir keadaan mabuknya nanti. Entah setelah itu berapa gelas minuman yang telah yeoja itu teguk bersama yang lainnya dan Baekhyun takkan bisa berhenti untuk meminum cairan yang membuatnya kecanduan disetiap teguknya ini.

* * *

Saat Sehun kembali sekitar setengah jam dari ia mengantar Baekhyun ketempat ini keadaan mulai semakin ramai karena orang yang berada disana sudah sepenuhnya dipenuhi oleh orang yang mabuk. Mereka semua tertawa mendengar salah satu dari lelaki disana memberikan guyonannya lalu ada yeoja yang mengajukan dirinya untuk menyanyi diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Melihat hal ini membuat Sehun hanya bisa menempatkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah sangat mabuk seperti mereka karena yeoja itu tak henti-hentinya mengikuti yang lain bernyanyi lalu tertawa dengan sangat lepas mendengar candaan yang diberikan teman kerja mereka.

Sehun pun hanya bisa ikut tertawa sambil meneguk minuman yang berada didepannya. Sehun mempunyai kadar alkohol yang tinggi, ia tak perlu khawatir karena dengan kadar alkoholnya itu namja ini masih bisa menyetir mobil dengan sangat baik walau tak ada satupun dari bawahan dikantornya yang tahu kalau Sehun memang sering minum.

Keadaan masih sangat ramai setelah Sehun bergabung, walaupun begitu mereka tak menganggu tamu lain karena tampaknya mereka juga sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka masing-masing dan Sehun bersyukur akan hal itu, temannya memilih tempat yang sangat bagus.

Ketika Sehun ingin menuangkan minuman kesekian kalinya pada gelasnya, yeoja yang duduk disampingnya mendadak mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sehun hingga membuat namja ini menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memberikan tatapan bingungnya pada yeoja itu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada Sehun, sepertinya yeoja itu sudah sangat mabuk. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sejak kapan mmm… Kau datang.." gumam Baekhyun tak jelas.

"Sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu, saat kalian sedang sibuk tertawa" jawab Sehun lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Sekarang namja itu segera mendekatkan minuman yang sudah terisi penuh digelas kecil itu menuju bibirnya.

Baru ingin Sehun teguk, Baekhyun merebut gelas minuman milik Sehun dan langsung meminumnya sendiri sampai habis. Tindakan Baekhyun itu hanya membuat Sehun menghela napasnya, yeoja itu tersenyum dengan sangat puas melihat kekecewaan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku"

Gumam Baekhyun sambil menaruh gelas milik Sehun didepan namja itu. Wajah Baekhyun menunjukkan tanpa rasa bersalah membuat Sehun hanya bisa memberikan senyumannya. Setelah itu Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada tangan sebagai alasnya yang memisahkan wajahnya dengan meja dingin itu. Yeoja itu melakukan hal itu cukup lama hingga membuat Sehun segera bertanya keadaannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, masih tetap pada posisinya.

Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menjawab lagi Sehun segera membopong Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri. Tak lupa Sehun berpamitan dengan teman-temannya yang berada disana, mereka masih sibuk dengan obrolan dan kemabukan mereka hingga membuat mereka tak terlalu memperdulikan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Namja ini cukup kuatir karena yeoja itu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi sejak terakhir ia meneguk _soju_ digelas miliknya.

Sehun membantu Baekhyun berjalan hingga sampai pada mobil miliknya, lalu Sehun segera mendudukan Baekhyun dibangku penumpang. Setelah itu Sehun berjalan memutari mobilnya untuk duduk dibangku kemudi. Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen Baekhyun yang bahkan ia tak tahu berada dimana.

Karena ia tak tahu, Sehun hanya mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Namja ini harus bertanya pada Baekhyun tetapi yeoja itu masih menyender pada jendela mobil sambil memejamkan matanya, wajahnya semakin memerah padam.

"Dimana apartemenmu?"

Tanya Sehun akhirnya. Sungguh ia tak pernah mengantarkan seorang yeoja pulang kerumah atau apartemennya kecuali Luhan. Baekhyun adalah pengecualian untuknya karena Sehun tidak pernah berminat untuk mengantar yeoja lain pulang selain tentu saja tunangannya sendiri.

"Mmm…"

Baekhyun hanya begumam tak jelas masih dengan memejamkan matanya. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengarahkan laju mobilnya menuju apartemen miliknya karena ia sudah berjalan memutar tanpa arah menunggu Baekhyun memberitahukan alamatnya tetapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Yeoja itu hanya bisa memberikan jawaban dengan gumamannya.

Ini jalan satu-satunya, Sehun memang tak begitu mabuk tetapi dengan porsi minumnya ditambah rasa kantuknya akan semakin membahayakan kalau ia tetap memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Jadi Sehun terpaksa membawa Baekhyun keapartemennya sampai yeoja itu sadar, alasan lainnya karena Luhan juga sedang tidak berada disana, mungkin tak akan menjadi masalah kalau Baekhyun sekadar beristirahat sebentar.

Namja ini sudah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya diparkiran apartemen yang tidak kalah mewah dari mobilnya. Lalu namja itu segera membawa Baekhyun menuju kamar apartemennya, yeoja itu masih belum sadarkan diri. Seharusnya Sehun tidak membiarkan Baekhyun semabuk ini, ia bahkan tak tahu apa reaksi suami yeoja itu saat Sehun membawa pulang yeoja yang sangat mabuk ini kehadapannya dan Sehun tak mau mengambil resiko.

Dengan susah payah Sehun menaruh Baekhyun diatas sofa yang berada diruang televisi lalu menidurkannya. Berharap Baekhyun agar segera sadar secepat mungkin agar yeoja itu dapat segera pulang ke apartemennya. Tak lupa Sehun memberikan selimut untuk menutupi yeoja itu dari udara dingin, memang Baekhyun tak mengenakan pakaian minim tetapi ia tak bisa dibiarkan saja tertidur dengan rok mininya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk ikut beristirahat sekalian menunggu Baekhyun tersadar dan setelah itu namja ini akan segera mengantarnya keapartemen yeoja itu. Sehun memilih untuk bersender pada sofa yang berada diruang tengahnya, tak lupa Sehun melepas jas yang ia kenakan dan dasinya lalu membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja biru gelap yang namja itu kenakan. Namja ini memejamkan matanya perlahan lalu menikmati keheningan yang berada diapartemennya itu dan sebagai tambahan wangi dari parfume yang Baekhyun kenakan menyeruak keseluruh kamar apartemen ini membuat kepala Sehun cukup pusing menciumnya, karena itu wangi yang tidak biasa berada didalam apartemen ini.

Baru ingin memejamkan matanya, terdengar Baekhyun seperti memanggil Sehun dari ruang televisi yang berada diseberang tempatnya sekarang. Sehun pun langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun, sepertinya yeoja itu sadar lebih cepat dari yang Sehun perkirakan.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun, Sehun menempatkan dirinya didepan Baekhyun agar namja ini bisa melihat keadannya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lalu tanpa Sehun perkirakan yeoja itu memeluknya membuat Sehun membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Sehun tak mengerti harus melakukan apa lagi, pelukan Baekhyun semakin erat padanya. Yeoja itupun berdiri, seluruh rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai hingga menutupi wajahnya, wajahnya memang masih berwarna merah sepertinya Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya sadar dari mabuknya.

"Baek—"

Terasa bibir hangat itu sudah menyapu bibir namja ini. Sehun tidak merespon ciuman dari Baekhyun, ia hanya tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Karena tak mendapatkan respon dari Sehun, yeoja yang menempelkan bibirnya itu semakin menekan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Sekarang tangannya sudah berada dileher jenjang milik Sehun, lalu entah sejak kapan yeoja itu berhasil membalik posisi mereka dan membuat Sehun terjatuh duduk disofa tempat yeoja itu tertidur tadi.

Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya sendiri dipangkuan Sehun. Yeoja itu bahkan tak peduli rok mininya sudah benar-benar terangkat karena posisi duduknya sangat menempel dengan badan Sehun. Baekhyun tetap berusaha memancing Sehun untuk membalas ciumannya, yeoja itu mengigiti bibir Sehun dengan kasar lalu mengemutnya, ia bahkan meremas pelan surai hitam milik namja dibawahnya itu. Masih tak ada respon dari Sehun membuat Baekhyun menempelkan dadanya pada badan Sehun agar membuat namja itu mengalah dan membalas ciumannya.

Wajah Sehun sudah terasa begitu panas, ia hanya bisa menahan dirinya dengan semua yang perlakuan Baekhyun padanya. Kepala Sehun begitu panas merasakan ciuman dari bibir lembut milik Baekhyun. Namja ini tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya membiarkan Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya dengan sepuas hati yeoja itu.

Otak Sehun tidak bisa berfungsi dengan cepat, rasanya seperti _slow motion_ saat Baekhyun bermain dengan ciumannya pada bibir Sehun. Masih tak ingin membalas Sehun hanya berusaha menahan diri semampunya, bila namja ini membalasnya entah apa yang akan ia lakukan pada yeoja yang sangat menggoda didepannya itu dan Sehun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sekarang Baekhyun menghentikan ciumannya karena sadar tak ada respon dari namja yang berada didepannya. Yeoja ini perlahan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir milik Sehun lalu menatap namja itu tepat dikedua bola matanya. Pandangan mereka saling bertukar satu sama lain, dengan wajah yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti membuat napas mereka saling menerpa wajah keduanya. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, tatapan Sehun terasa begitu sangat _intense_ menatap Baekhyun walau masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun membuka satu persatu kemeja putih yang ia kenakan hingga sampai kebatas bra yang yeoja itu kenakan, tidak membukanya sampai benar-benar melepas kemejanya. Sekarang pandangan Sehun langsung teralih pada tangan Baekhyun yang seperti sengaja menggoda dirinya dengan membuka kancing kemejanya secara perlahan. Wajah Sehun semakin terasa seperti terbakar, rasanya ia ingin sekali langsung melempar yeoja itu keatas kasur dikamarnya sekarang.

"Sehunie.."

Bisik Baekhyun pelan. Yeoja itu tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia terus menggoda Sehun sampai akhirnya sampai ketitik batas kesabarannya yaitu saat Baekhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan membuat barang berharga milik Sehun terasa seperti tergesek oleh kewanitaan milik Baekhyun.

"Mmmh.. Sehunn"

Semakin lama yeoja itu semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya diatas barang berharga Sehun hingga membuatnya semakin mengeras karena gesekkan dari kewanitannya. Sehun sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun telah berhasil membangkitkan nafsu birahi Sehun dan ia sudah takkan peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namja itu langsung menciumi leher mulus yeoja didepannya, sementara yeoja itu tak menghentikan kegiatannya diatas pangkuan Sehun. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk melenguhkan lehernya agar Sehun bisa dengan mudah melakukan hal yang namja itu inginkan dileher Baekhyun. Karena mendapatkan kebebasan Sehun mengigiti leher Baekhyun sesekali menghisapnya dengan kuat sehingga berhasil Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

Sekarang tangan Sehun telah berada dikemeja milik Baekhyun, entah bagaimana caranya namja itu telah berhasil membuka kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan dan melemparnya dengan asal kelantai kamar apartemennya, menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan bra dan rok mini dibawahnya.

Kembali, bibir mereka menemukan jalannya untuk terpaut satu sama lain. Jelas setelah kembali menautkan bibir mereka sekarang sang namjalah yang mendominasi ciuman mereka. Sehun menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat dan memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut milik Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun tak membiarkan Sehun melakukannya tetapi karena Sehun mngigiti bibir Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu membuka mulutnya perlahan dan kesempatan itu Sehun ambil untuk menelusuri rongga mulut Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

Lidah mereka saling bermain satu sama lain, membuat mereka otomatis bertukar saliva satu sama lain. Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati ciuman panas yang dipenuhi oleh nafsu mereka, rasanya seperti tersengat kobaran api yang begitu panas, membuatnya ingin lebih lagi membesarkan kobaran api dalam dirinya itu.

Sehun memeluk badan Baekhyun dengan sangat erat sedangkan Baekhyun membiarkan tangannya mengacak-acak surai hitam lembut milik Sehun. Yeoja ini tidak peduli walau rambut Sehun sudah sengaja ditata rapih olehnya, yang hanya bisa yeoja ini lakukan hanya meremas surai hitam milik namja yang membuatnya begitu bergairah didepannya.

Beberapa menit mereka saling berciuman panas, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melepaskan bibirnya terlebih dahulu dari bibir Sehun. Ia membutuhkan udara masuk kedalam paru-parunya, dominasi lidah Sehun membuat saluran udara milik yeoja itu sepenuhnya tidak berfungsi ditambah udara panas disekitar mereka membuat Baekhyun terpaksa melepaskan bibir hangat Sehun dari bibirnya. Bibir milik namja itu begitu menggoda dan sangat membuat Baekhyun menjadi candunya.

Mereka saling mengatur napas mereka masing-masing. Suara napas yang memburu terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan, ruangan inipun semakin sesak karenanya. Setelah merasa napas mereka sudah kembali teratur lagi, Sehun mengecup lembut bibir merah milik yeoja didepannya lalu menggendong Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya yang berada didepan Sehun. Baekhyun hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya pada Sehun dengan memeluk leher Sehun sepenuhnya.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun menuju kamar satu-satunya yang berada didalam apartemen ini. Walau Baekhyun tidak terlalu memastikannya, yeoja itu bisa berasumsi kalau kamar Sehun sangatlah rapih dan teratur. Yeoja ini juga tidak memikirkan siapa yang telah bersama Sehun dan tidur bersama namja dipelukannya itu. Sekarang ia hanya menginginkan Sehun untuk dirinya.

Namja itu berhasil menuntun Baekhyun sampai kekasur dikamar miliknya lalu dengan perlahan menidurkan Baekhyun diatas kasur yang sangatlah nyaman dan empuk itu. Sehun merangkak untuk menempatkan diri diatas Baekhyun sementara yeoja itu hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya pada Sehun.

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan _intense_ satu sama lain, setelah itu Sehun mengelus bahu milik Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu merasa desiran darahnya menjadi dua kali lebih cepat karena sentuhan dari tangan dingin dari namja diatasnya. Sehun menahan dirinya dengan kedua sikunya agar dirinya tidak terjatuh diatas Baekhyun, lalu namja itu mendekatkan bibirnya kembali pada leher milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkisap sedikit karena ciuman tiba-tiba yang Sehun berikan pada lehernya, namja itu langsung menghisap setiap bagian leher milik Baekhyun, mengigitnya, memberikan _kissmark_ pada leher yeoja itu sehingga membuatnya gemetar karena sapuan bibir lembut milik Sehun berkerja dengan sangat baik untuk memberikan ciumannya di leher Baekhyun.

Tangan Sehun mulai bergerak menurun dari bahunya menuju dada milik Baekhyun, lalu menuju kebelakang punggungnya untuk melepaskan kaitan kain yang menutupi bagian dada yeoja itu. Bunyi kaitan terlepas, namja itu melempar dengan asal kain yang menutupi kedua dada milik Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu benar-benar _topless_ sekarang. Kegiatan tangannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, sekarang ia mulai meremas pelan dada Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu merengek meminta Sehun untuk melakukan hal lebih lagi. Sehun pun dengan senang hati menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun, setelah meremas kembali satu persatu dada Baekhyun dengan lebih keras membuat Baekhyun mendesah sangat puas dengan kegiatan tangan Sehun.

Merasa ia berhasil dengan kegiatannya Sehun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, sekarang namja ini menurunkan dirinya sampai berada dikedua dada milik Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun memerah padam saat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sehun menerpa dada telanjangnya. Namja itu mulai melakukan kegiatannya kembali dengan menciumi dada Baekhyun dan menghisapnya, membuat Baekhyun kembali gemetar sekaligus merasa semakin membangkitkan birahinya.

"Sehunnhhhh"

Desah Baekhyun keras saat merasa Sehun menghisapnya dengan lebih kuat, Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil mengigit bibirnya kuat.

Sehun mulai tidak sabaran dengan melepas _underwear_ yang yeoja itu kenakan tanpa membuka terlebih dahulu rok mini miliknya. Satu tangan Sehun mengelus lembut paha mulus Baekhyun, masih melakukan kegiatannya dibagian atas tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu tangan itu melebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun agar lebih mudah untuk mengakses tangannya berkerja kebagian selanjutnya. Perlahan tapi lembut, Sehun mulai mendekatkan tangannya menuju area kewanitaan milik yeoja yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya.

Dengan sekali sentuhan, tangan Sehun yang menyentuh kebagian inti Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu semakin tak terkendali menahan desahannya. Satu jari Sehun akhirnya menyentuh bagian titik inti kewanitaan Baekhyun yang membuatnya mendesah sangat hebat, yeoja itu semakin memejamkan matanya menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kegiatan tangannya itu pada bagian bawah dirinya. Namja itu mengelus bagian yang agak menonjol dari yang lain, mengelusnya perlahan hingga membuat kepala Baekhyun begitu panas dan darah hangatnya berdesir keseluruh tubuh milik yeoja itu.

Kegiatan tangan Sehun dibagian bawah yeoja itu dan kegiatan mulutnya pada bagian dada Baekhyun membuat dirinya benar-benar lemas dan tidak kuat menunggu namja itu mempermainkannya, ia membutuhkan Sehun secepat mungkin untuk mengisi dirinya. Baekhyun mengeluh dengan memberikan lenguhan panjang, kedua tangannya mencengkam kemeja yang masih Sehun kenakan. Sehunpun menghentikan permaiannnya pada Baekhyun, ini sebagai balasan karena yeoja itu telah membangkitkan dirinya seperti ini tadi.

Namja ini kembali mengangkat dirinya untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya diatas wajah Baekhyun. Surai coklat pirangnya sudah tidak beraturan membingkai wajah mungilnya, tatapan kedua mata _hazel_ itu membuat Sehun semakin jatuh semakin dalam pada yeoja dibawahnya. Baekhyun memeluk leher milik Sehun, entah sejak kapan Sehun telah melucuti seluruh pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan. Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut lalu menarik Sehun untuk mengecup bibir namja itu perlahan.

Saat masih menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain, Sehun mulai mendekatkan anggota tubuh dibawahnya yang sudah mengeras pada lubang milik Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu terburu-baru Sehun memasukkan anggota tubuhnya pada kewanitaan milik Baekhyun, memang tidak begitu sulit baginya karena Baekhyun terasa sangat basah. Begitu berhasil dengan sepenuhnya memasukan anggota tubuh bagian bawahnya itu, Sehun diam sesaat untuk merasakan kehangatan dari liang Baekhyun yang memeluk barang berharga miliknya. Mulai menyesuaikan diri dibagian bawah mereka, Baekhyun yang memulai untuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya terlebih dahulu memang membuat Sehun agak kaget. Namja ini hanya bisa menahan senyumnya dengan tindakan Baekhyun, yeoja itu menunduk setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun, wajahnya merah sekali seperti tomat.

" _I promise I'll be gentle_ "

Gumam Sehun, suara beratnya bergema diseluruh ruangan yang sepi ini. Membuat suasana intim diantara mereka berdua semakin terasa memanas. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sehun, senyuman kecil terkulas disudut bibir yeoja itu dan membuat Sehun merasa Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik berada bersamanya saat ini dengan semua keadaan intim yang mereka rasakan.

Ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk menggerakan bagian bawah dirinya, Baekhyun agak terkisap sedikit karena kaget tetapi ia mulai membiasakan dirinya mengikuti gerakkan pinggul dengan yang semakin berirama dengan gerakkan pinggulnya. Lenguhan dan desahan semakin terdengar saat gerakkan kedua pinggul mereka semakin cepat, suara rintihan Baekhyun terdengar seperti suara musik yang membangkitkan Sehun semakin ingin mempedalam dorongannya agar mencapai titik kepuasan mereka berdua.

"Ahhhhh.. Sehunnn"

Akhirnya dengan lenguhan panjang milik Baekhyun terdengar, Sehun dan Baekhyun telah berhasil mencapai titik tertinggi mereka. Cairan hangat serasa memenuhi kedua bagian penting dari tubuh mereka yang masih saling mengisi satu sama lain. Sehun tak langsung melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja, ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berderu begitu cepat dan menyetabilkan dirinya sendiri sementara yeoja dibawahnya tanpa Sehun sadari langsung memejamkan matanya, peluh masih mengiasi kening yeoja itu membuat Sehun langsung mengelap peluh didahi Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya.

Suara dengkuran pelan seperti suara kucing terdengar dari tidur Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menempatkan dirinya disamping yeoja itu untuk ikut mengistirahatkan dirinya sambil memeluk Baekhyun menunggu fajar kembali muncul menyambut pagi mereka esok hari.

* * *

Sinar mentari menyeruak masuk pada sela-sela gorden abu-abu yang tidak tertutup rapat dikamar ini. Membuat yeoja yang tertidur diatas kasur nyamannya menggeliat pelan lalu menguap kecil. Berusaha membuka matanya karena ia tahu sang fajar telah memerintahkannya untuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah mengapa yeoja itu merasa sangat lelah, kakinya begitu pegal, dan ia merasakan ia mendapat mimpi yang sangat aneh semalam.

Dengan susah payah yeoja bersurai coklat pirang ini membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia merasa ada sesorang yang menahan dirinya dengan melingkarkan tangan dipinggang yeoja ini. Senyuman lembut terlukis disudut bibir tipisnya, memikirkan suami yang sangat dicintainya terus memeluk dirinya semalaman membuat senyuman yeoja ini semakin terkembang. Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya, merasakan aura maskulin yang terpancar dari namja disampingnya, deru napas namja itu sangatlah tenang meggelitik wajah yeoja ini. Baekhyun tidak sabar untuk membuka matanya dan menyambut paginya seperti biasa dengan memandangi wajah tertidur Chanyeol.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, melihat namja yang tertidur disebelahnya yang tentunya adalah Chanyeol. Tetapi setelah berhasil membuka matanya, rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dari dirinya, kedua matanya tak bisa berkedip untuk beberapa detik. Darah mulai mendesir cepat keseluruh bagian tubuhnya, ia sangatlah kaget dan tak percaya hingga membuatnya masih terdiam pada posisinya menatap namja yang tertidur disampingnya dalam diam seribu kata.

Namja bersurai hitam disampingnya mulai ikut terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menahan cahaya matahari yang terasa menusuk kulitnya dengan satu tangannya, tubuh _topless_ nya tidak tertutup selimut yang ia kenakan sepenuhnya. Melihat namja itu masih dengan posisi _topless_ nya, Baekhyun kembali mengecek dirinya apa yeoja ini juga dalam penampilan yang sama seperti namja itu.

Yeoja ini semakin tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena tubuhnya terasa tak memakai sehelai pakaian sama sekali hanya tertutupi selimut yang sama seperti namja disampingnya. Wajah yeoja ini mulai memerah, ia merasa sangat syok dan malu. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang yeoja ini dan namja disampingnya itu lakukan semalam.

Sehun mulai tersadar sepenuhnya karena merasa yeoja yang tertidur disebelahnya sudah terbangun. Namja ini mendudukan dirinya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan seluruh surai coklat pirangnya menutupi sebagaian wajahnya, yeoja itu memeluk erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau…. Tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya Sehun, bahkan namja ini tak sadar ia juga dalam posisi tanpa sehelai pakaian sedikitpun seperti yeoja disampingnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun yang kebingungan. Sekarang perasaan kaget dan khawatir mengerogoti seluruh perasaan Sehun melihat cairan bening mulai menggenangi kedua penglihatan yeoja didepannya.

"Apa kita melakukannya?"

Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar miliknya, menahan perasaan kagetnya yang tercampur aduk dengan kebingungan dan segala emosi negative yang berada didalam pikirannya.

Sehun tidak bisa menjawabnya, Ia takut Baekhyun akan semakin syok bila Sehun menjawabnya. Tanpa menjawab Sehun hanya bisa memeluk Baekhyun. Yeoja itu mulai meneteskan airmatanya, cairan hangat itu mengalir dipipinya, entah mengapa dirinya seperti merasa mengkhianati suaminya sendiri. Baekhyun berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun padanya dengan kekuatan seadanya.

"Kau tahu bukan aku sudah memiliki suami, bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal ini dengan orang lain.."

Cerita Baekhyun, Sehun semakin menyesali dirinya yang semalam tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Sehun tahu Baekhyun telah menikah dan memiliki suami, sangat jelas terlihat Baekhyun sangatlah mencintai lelaki yang sudah hampir 4 tahun hidup bersamanya itu. Tak seharusnya Sehun membiarkan dirinya melakukan ini pada Baekhyun dan ia juga tahu kalau sekarang dirinya sudah bertunangan dengan yeoja lain, bukankah mereka seperti menghianati pasangan mereka masing-masing dengan tidur bersama seperti semalam?

Kenyataan seakan menampar Sehun. Dia begitu bodoh, ya tentu sangat bodoh, namja ini tidak memakai akal sehatnya semalam. Sehun yang biasanya sangat santai dan dapat mengontrol segala sesuatu langsung runtuh begitu berhadapan dengan yeoja didepannya. Seandainya namja ini dapat menekan hormonnya tak mungkin sekarang mereka berdua bangun dikamar Sehun berkeadaan _naked_. Namja itu menarik napasnya dengan sangat dalam, sepertinya Sehun harus bercerita mengenai kebohongannya dan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Dengar, ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Kau sangat mabuk, begitupula dengan diriku dan akhirnya kita tidak sengaja melakukan 'hal' ini" Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun. Jelas ia berbohong karena yang sangat mabuk berat disini adalah Baekhyun sedangkan Sehun masih jauh dari kadar batas mabuknya.

"Aku sudah mempunyai tunangan, kau sudah mempunyai suami anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kau setuju denganku?" tanya Sehun mencoba menarik perhatian dari yeoja didepannya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun ragu, ia terlihat berpikir sejenak. Yeoja ini bahkan tak tahu Sehun telah bertunangan, kejadian ini benar-benar buruk. Bila Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun takkan bisa menjelaskannya pada namja itu dan membuatnya mengerti dan.. dan hubungan mereka entah akan berakhir dimeja hijau atau bagaimana. Baekhyun tidak berpikiran sampai sejauh itu, tawaran Sehun benar karena yeoja ini hanya perlu menganggap ini adalah salah satu kesalahan terfatal dalam hidupnya dan menguburnya dalam-dalam lalu tidak pernah terjadi.

Anggukkan pelan dari Baekhyun membuat Sehun agak terlihat lega. Memang tidak banyak yang tahu kalau pemimpin dari _Halcyon_ Sompany ini sudah bertunangan dengan seorang yeoja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama ini dan pastinya bila Luhan melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun sekarang, semua rencana pernikahan mereka akan hancur begitu saja. Sehun bahkan tidak mau membayangkan hal itu terjadi, untuk itu Sehun menawarkan Baekhyun agar mereka melupakan hal ini tetapi hati Sehun merasa berat untuk melupakannya. Melakukan hubungan seks dengan Baekhyun mulai membuatnya menjadi kecanduan walau baru pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya.

Dengan tegas Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, hal bodoh apa yang barusan berada dipikirannya. Ini akan mengancam hubungan mereka dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Salah satu caranya untuk kembali seperti biasa adalah bersikap normal dan menganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Ya, mereka akan segera melupakan kejadian ini dan kembali seperti partner kerja yang memang seharusnya. Sebagai _boss_ dan rekan kerjanya.

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 _Chapter 2 updated! Mau update cerita ini, sayang kalau didiemin aja dilapy huhu_

 _sebenernya gatau kenapa akhir-akhir ini jadi ga mood nulis (nangis)_

 _okay, I should be more updating my another stories so keep waiting for meee_

 _and then, enjoy my story yaa this is chanbaek with sebaek story/?_

 _for giving me some review, do you mind it? :)_

 _(p.s: I added 'The Others' poster edited by me sorry if my poster is lacking lol)_

 _see ya soooooooooooooooooon_

 _-deerskin94_


End file.
